No Sugarcoating
by FreeGrain
Summary: Pyrrha and Cinder have been dating for a while now when they decided to take things to a somewhat kinkier level. {Pompeii} {Cinder x Pyrrha} {Minor bdsm warning} (Very minor)


**So this is a Pompeii fic. Yeah kinda strange but it's like my guilty pleasure ship. Also the ship name cracks me up. Idk if it's like common knowledge but I'll share it with you regardless.**

 **Cinder x Pyrrha is called Pompeii. Wanna know why? Because it's Cinder and ashes XD**

* * *

Pyrrha lay over Cinder's lap, the dark haired girl stroking patterns on her back. The sensation of her fingers on her skin, it was entrancing. It sent electricity up her spine, turning the redhead on with every passing stroke.

"So Pyrrha," Cinder said, her voice its low purr and as sexy as usual. "Do you understand what I'm about to do? Do you understand what you signed up for when you asked me to do this?"

Pyrrha nodded, her heart beating in her throat.

Nodding wasn't enough for Cinder. The woman needed proper consent. Cinder's nails dug into the skin just below her neck, not hard enough to hurt properly but enough to snatch her attention. "Say it aloud so I know you properly understand," Cinder ordered.

Pyrrha took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. "You are going to spank me," she breathed. "Because I am your submissive. And I want you to do this Cinder. I want you to be hard on me because I've been bad."

Cinder ran a hand along her thigh, chuckling as a finger dipped towards we underwear. "Oh I can be hard on you, Nikos. I can be cruel if that's what you like. But the thing is, how far are you willing to go? I would never do anything that you're not comfortable with and I hope you understand that."

"I trust you, Cinder," Pyrrha whispered and she spoke honestly. "I trust you to love me in the way you do. So please, don't hesitate. Just do."

Cinder's hand wove its way through her long red hair, stroking out its silkiness with her perfect fingers. "Pyrrha, I need you to tell me if I've gone too far. Please. I don't want to break us because my weird tastes got the better of me."

Pyrrha nodded, a slightly warmth entering her chest. Cinder really did care about her. Despite her cold demeanour, she was a real softie underneath. She smiled. "I will. I swear."

Cinder made an approving noise and her hand moved to Pyrrha's ass. Her hand fondled it, earning a moan of encouragement from the redhead. "Very well. Then let's begin."

~•~•~•~•~•~

Pyrrha and Cinder had been dating for several months by now. Their first encounter had been at a club, the lights dim and flashing while bodies moved in rhythm together on the dance floor. Pyrrha, a single woman with a luscious body and gorgeous smile, had easily been spotted by the predatory Cinder.

After making her way across to her on the dance floor, the two had immediately been entranced by each other's startling beauty. At first, it was simply dancing to impress, then it was hand here and there. Skin was touched, felt out for future reference.

But then, right there in the middle of the dance floor, there'd been kissing. A hot kiss full of lust and passion that only drove them closer to one another. At this point hands had been grabbing and sensitive areas were getting further attention.

Pyrrha hadn't gone back to her house that night.

After waking up next to the dark haired woman, Pyrrha hadn't known what to do, what to say to the woman sleeping next to her. She'd been told she was gorgeous but to be honest, she hadn't a clue about dating or sex or anything in that area really.

She was Pyrrha Nikos, a legendary martial arts and swords-woman. She fought at national level against world champions of skill beyond words. So many people idolised her and set her above normal people. It was flattering of course and she loved her fans with all her heart.

But once set above everyone else, she'd been separated from normal society. She was a celebrity, too good for the normal people and seen as better. And she hated it. She hated being treated differently because of her achievements. People couldn't see her for who she really was. Only the martial art champion of Vale.

Which was why she'd liked nightclubs. In the dark and the movement, no one knew who you were. You were just another person, another body in the mix of all the people. She was anonymous for once in her life. Just one of the ordinary people.

So she'd just gazed down at the woman, wondering if she knew who she was. She wondered if she'd known who she was on the dance floor. If once she woke, would she worship her like everyone else did? Would she care who she was?

The answer was no.

Cinder bowed to no one and never would she see someone else as anything but equal. Perhaps some people were below her but that was neither here nor there. She didn't treat Pyrrha any differently because of her talents, she was just another person to her.

She'd opened her eyes and looked at her. Those amber eyes blinked once and then closed again, dark lashes shielding her face. "Quit staring, it's making me uncomfortable," was what she'd said.

That was the beginning. Strangely, this club hookup had led to a date and that date had led to a lasting relationship. It had taken time and effort on both parts but gradually they started dating.

Pyrrha had fallen head over heels for her. Cinder was a dominant person and she had to admit, somewhat manipulating at times. But she viewed Pyrrha as a person. As equal to her. This was a new sensation to the redhead. She was also surprisingly caring.

They'd dated like a normal couple for a few months until the media caught wind of her new relationship. She'd managed to keep it on the low down for a while but you could never shut out the Internet forever. They managed to catch the two of them out at the movies.

And then the media began their chase.

At first, Pyrrha had been terrified about Cinder's reaction. She thought Cinder would leave her. Almost everyone did once the cameras starting showing up. Her partners ended up with cameras following and people yelling from every direction. They left soon after that.

But if anything, Cinder seemed to blossom under all the attention. She was gorgeous and seductive, the media's ideal woman for seemingly everything. Her fans had fallen in love with her new girlfriend on the spot. Cinder certainly hadn't turned them away.

They'd dated as normal with as little publicity as possible. Of course, the media still got around so privacy wasn't easy. But they'd managed. Sneaking through the city with dark hoods covering their faces. It seemed rather exciting to do it with someone. Like a game.

Things had been going normally like this until one day Pyrrha had stumbled across something in Cinder's closet. She'd just been rummaging for her sweatshirt, one Cinder had taken about a week ago and neglected to return. It had just fallen out from the top shelf.

A pair of leather cuffs and a whip.

Pyrrha had been confused when she'd seen the objects, held them in her hands. What? What were the used for? She couldn't understand why her girlfriend would keep such objects in her closet.

When asked about it, Cinder had been completely honest. That was her way about things. She felt no shame for what she did and if anything flounced it while seeming bored. No sugarcoating. "I'm a bondage enthusiast. And a dominant. And sadist if we must be fully truthful."

Pyrrha had been curious and kept enquiringly about it. Enquiringly what she meant by bondage and a dominant. Enquiringly about bdsm in general. At this, Cinder seemed slightly embarrassed to have to explain it but answered her questions nonetheless. Pyrrha was still confused.

"Why haven't you tried any of this on me yet?" she'd asked only yesterday.

At this, Cinder had seemed to stiffen but Pyrrha coaxed an answer out of her.

"Not many people are interested in what I use for pleasure," she'd said with a shrug. "I generally don't express my ways to my partners unless they have a interest in being my sub."

"I... I think I'd be interested." It hadn't been a lie. Ever since she'd found those toys in Cinder's room, Pyrrha could not stop thinking about them. Thinking of the things Cinder told her. Thinking what it would feel like to be bond and whipped at Cinder's mercy.

It aroused her just thinking of it. She wanted to try it. To see if it would feel like her darkest fantasy, the thing of a sexual dream in which her girlfriend was the mistress. It excited her.

Cinder had been reluctant to agree for she was scared of harming their relationship. But when she saw that Pyrrha was genuinely interested, she'd agreed to at least try it. If it didn't work out, they'd stop and just date like normal.

And thus this was how Pyrrha found herself half naked while Cinder spanked her like a child.

~•~•~•~•

Pyrrha woke the morning after, her body sore and stiff from all the positions Cinder had persuaded her to try. She hadn't been aware of the flexibility you needed in bondage. Luckily, due to her martial arts, Pyrrha was pretty flexible. Which was pleasurable for them both in many ways.

Cinder lay next to her, her short fringe sticking out at all angles. Her eyes were closed, sleep still holding onto her with its lazy grasp. She was beautiful as always but sleeping.. she just seemed so much more innocent. So precious...

Pyrrha gazed at her, eyes softening. Cinder... Her Cinder.

Suddenly, the woman's eyes opened, latching onto with a lazy smirk. They raked up and down her form with an accusing look in their eyes. Pyrrha blew her a flirty kiss. Cinder was still half asleep, jaws opening as she yawned.

"Pyrrha..." she murmured, shoving the covers back. Pyrrha ran her eyes up and down her girlfriend's perfect body. Cinder was thin and strong with small but firm breasts. Right now, there were several dark bruises patterned from the skin of her neck down across her collarbones. Her own doing.

"Come here and cuddle me," Cinder ordered. Pyrrha didn't need any more persuading than that. She dove into Cinder's outstretched arms, wrapping herself around the dark haired woman. Cinder exhaled, hot breath warming her neck.

"Adorable," she breathed, voice lazy with sleep. "As always, my love."

Pyrrha kissed her forehead and went back to nuzzling her neck. She breathed in Cinder's scent, mingled with her own right now. "Anything for you, babe."

Cinder let out a chuckle, fingers gently stroking their way down her spine. "You're so beautiful, Pyrrha," she whispered. "But so much more than that."

"Hmm?"

Cinder's fingers circled her shoulder blades, sending little shivers down her body. "You mean so much more than just your beauty. You're smart, you're talented but that's immaterial. You're sweet, impossibly nice and you care so much about me. It's been a while since someone has cared about me."

"People... They don't appreciate your personality when they see you. Just your talent. They don't really appreciate you for you. I've seen so many people in my life but none of them are anything like you."

"You're different. You're honest, you're caring, you live without expecting anything in return. Even now, I know you worry that I'll leave you. But believe me, I'd never do that. You mean too much to me. Because I love you. I love you to much to ever do that."

Pyrrha was left speechless, her jaw actually dropping open in awe. That speech, that declaration of love, had been so heart-touching she didn't know what to say. How to respond to the most beautiful woman in the world.

Cinder exhaled, eyelids fluttering as she lay back next to her. "But whatever. I'm sure you knew that already."

"No." Pyrrha found her voice, slightly tremored as she spoke. "I didn't know that. I didn't know you thought of me like that."

Cinder stretched her arms back above her head, sniffing like it was obvious. "Well I do."

Pyrrha leaned over, cupped the dark haired woman's face and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, tender and full of emotion. Cinder responded with equal care, her hand gently holding onto her wrist. They kissed for several minutes, neither wishing to break through the tender moment.

Pyrrha was the one who broke away, face still inches from her girlfriend's. "Don't you ever leave me."

Cinder pulled her back down to her body and curled herself around the redhead. Her naked body was warm, like a gently flame licking its way up and down her body. "Pfft, as if I'd ever," she murmured, eyes closing again. "I love you Nikos."

Pyrrha closed her eyes too, letting the warmth of her lover lull her back to darkness. She breathed out. Finally, she found someone who loved her. Loved her for who she was not what she was.

"And I you, Fall."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~


End file.
